dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Unleashed
Takes place after DBGT ten years after Goku trained Uub in DBZ 784 Age. DB Unleashed is an action DB fan fiction. Overview Please do not change or improve this page. I'm making it and I don't want this to be ruined. Sagas * Kame House Saga * Z-Fighters Saga * Kai Unleash Saga * King Saga * Ox-Queen Saga Characters New Characters vegetio ;- is the portara fusion of goku and vegeta he can go ssj , ssj2 ,ssj3,ssj4 ,ssj4, ssj5 , gold ssj5, ssj6 ,ssj7. Saiyans * Morey can go ssj but cant use ssj2 before anger. * Shi-Shi can go ssj in his anger. * Grewerey can us kioken an go ssj. * Malekio ssj. * A\uiytev ssj. * bardock is the father of goku he can go ssj , ssj2 ,ssj3 . Androids * Android 22 * Android 23 * Android 24 * Android 25 * Android 26 * Android 27 * Android 28 * Android 29 * Android 30 * Android 31 * Android 32 Humans * Uyuis * Hearqw * Ox-Queen Genie * Mrs. Popo Kais * Jui Kai * Unleash Kai Returning Characters Main Character * Uub Saiyans * Goku * Vegeta * Bardock * Raditz Fusions * Gotenks * Vegito * Gogeta Saiyan hybrids * Pan * Bulla * Gohan * Goten * Trunks Kais * Elder Kai * Kibito Kai * Supreme Kai Humans * Krillin * Master Roshi * Yamcha * Mr. Satan * Ox-King * Videl * Tien Shinhan * Bulma * Launch * Chiaotzu * Marron * Upa * Yajirobe * Bora * Erasa * Yamu * Valese * Dr. Brief * Nam * Chi-Chi Androids * Android 13 * Android 14 * Android 15 * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 19 * Dr. Gero * Cell Genie * Mr. Popo Aliens * Frieza * Captain Ginyu * Guldo * Jeice * Burter Nameks * Guru * Piccolo * Cargo * Dende * Moori Buus * Fat Buu Future Characters Saiyan Hybrids * Future Trunks Humans * Future Bulma * Future Dr. Gero Androids * Future Android 17 * Future Android 18 * Future Cell Trivia * Kibito Kai can fly now. * In this, Pan is older than Goten and Trunks. * This also includes the unleash virus causing the person to get black clothes and use the hell's beam. * There is also two games for Dragon Ball Unleashed: Dragon Ball Unleashed: Inferno of the Dead and Dragon Ball Unleashed: Shin Budokai. * ALSO, there is a new DBZ game featuring the Unleashed Sagas, GT Sagas, Z Sagas, and the original Dragon Ball saga: Dragon Ball Z: Unleashed Saga. * A couple of movies will be announced in Dragon Ball Epic Announcements. List of Episodes * Kame House Saga ** The Z-Fighters Revenge ** Attack of the Kame House ** The Golden Star Dragon Ball ** Yamcha's Rage ** The Jui Kai ** Pan Turns Super Saiyan 3 * Z-Fighters Saga ** The New Threat, Malekio ** A Gift for Android 18 ** The Trainer ** The Strongest Z-Fighter ** x30 Kamehameha ** Help of the Z-Fighters ** Z-Fighters Battle ** Uub's Power * Kai Unleash Saga ** Supreme Kai's Will ** The Unleash Virus ** Unleash Kai and Jui Kai ** Malekio's Infect ** A New Friend ** Unleash Piccolo Attacks ** Stop The Unleash Virus ** Uub's Plan ** Uub Infected ** Saiyan Assault! ** Attack of the Earth ** Dende's Will ** The New King * King Saga ** Fight for the Nameks ** The Fat Buu on the Ice Mountain! ** Return of King Vegeta ** Gohan and Goku Train ** Piccolo's Gift ** Happy Birthday, Goten ** A Pizza Party at Goten's Party ** The Fight with Raditz ** Bardock Defeats Raditz ** The Martial Arts Tournament ** After The Tournament * Ox-Queen Saga ** Ox-King's New Wife ** Shi-Shi, The New Threat ** Final Battle For Earth ** Shenron's Final Wish ** Launch Visits ** A New Peace ** End Movies and specials It is confirmed there are 3 movies and 2 specials. There will be another sequel called Dragon Ball Unleashed Kai. Movies Dragon Ball Unleashed: The Tales of the Great Saiyaman Gohan turns into the Great Saiyaman again and goes into the time chamber. He trains to have a Hi-Tension. Dragon Ball Unleashed: Unleash Virus Pack on the Dead Future Trunks enters the room of the pack of the dead when he battles Android 17 (future), Android 18 (future), and Cell (future). Dragon Ball Unleashed: Adventures of the Golden Star Dragon Ball Everyone except Videl, Chi-Chi, and Gohan help Goku find the Golden Star Dragon Ball to make a golden Spirit Bomb to defeat Cell once and for all. Specials Dragon Ball Unleashed: Assault of Kais There are five evil Unleash Kais assaulted by the influence by the Unleash Virus and the Black Water Mist. Will Gohan defeat them? Dragon Ball Unleashed: The History of Tien Shinhan A special movie of future characters telling about Tien's life sequel to the History of Trunks. When two Unleash Kais appear after being infected by the unleash virus, they destroy the west city. Category:Fan Fiction Category:DB Unleashed